Australia
by cambek
Summary: Férias de verão poderiam mudar tudo o que eles sentiam uns sobre os outros? Ele achava que sim. Ela achava que sim. Brigas de casais e um beijo misterioso também poderiam ajudar... Fanfic dos Jonas Brothers, sendo que Logan Lerman é primo dos Jonas. lol
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Vanessa abriu a porta do carro feliz. Olhou pro sol brilhando no céu e pensou consigo mesma: 'Finalmente, férias!'. Depois de um ano trabalhando duro para ser a melhor aluna do East Way High School, ela poderia ter seus momentos de descanso. E a quem ela deveria agradecer? Aos pais. O sr. e sra. Monteback haviam viajado, e deixaram para a menina passagens para a Austrália. E ela chamou as amigas. Victoria, Mariana e Jéssica. Nada poderia dar errado naquela viagem.

'Quer sair do carro, encosto?' Jéssica empurrou, fazendo a menina rir

'Nop' Vanessa riu 'Quero ficar aqui impedindo tua passagem'

As duas começaram a rir, quando viram Victoria sair do banco do motorista, murmurar 'crianças' e pegar as malas no fundo do carro. Mariana também saiu, jogando seus cabelos longos para trás e botando seu RayBan vermelho e sua bolsa de praia.

'Você é bem exibida, não é Mariana?' - Victoria perguntou, ironizando

'Claaaaaaaro' Mariana disse rindo 'Sou eu que tenho os cabelos mais bonitos aqui. Quem quer os cabelos da Vic levanta a mão!'

Todas as meninas levantaram a mão, fazendo Vic rir e entrar para pegar a chave do quarto. Mari andava ao lado de Vane conversando alguma besteira qualquer enquanto Jéssica pegava o seu iPod e ligava numa música qualquer. Começara a tocar Poker Face. Ela sorriu e correu um pouco para acompanhar as meninas.

'Obrigado, mãe. Obrigado, pai. Isso foi gentil da parte de vocês' Joe abraçou Denise, sua mãe. Ele, seus irmãos: Nick e Kevin, e seu primo Logan haviam ganhado uma viagem de férias.

'Tudo para me ver longe de vocês' Denise disse rindo 'Brincadeira, vocês merecem. Deram tanto duro esse ano, não foi?'

Ela olhou sarcasticamente para Nick e Logan, lembrando-os do trote de fim de ano que haviam feito com os alunos do colégio interno no qual estudavam, em New Jersey.

'Isso não vai mais acontecer, mãe' Nick disse, depois ele se virou para Logan e sussurrou 'Por enquanto...'

'Eu escutei, Nicholas Jonas!' Kevin disse como se quisesse fazer uma pegadinha com o irmão. 'Vamos, estamos atrasados!'

Denise se levantou das cadeiras, deu um beijo nos filhos e no sobrinho, falou as últimas recomendações e deixou que Big Rob os levassem para o aeroporto de New Jersey. De lá eles iriam seguir para Australia. A primeira viagem internacional dos quatro.

As quatro meninas adentraram o quarto. Jéssica não aguentou; saiu correndo e pulou na cama, fez uma cara de relaxada e sorriu para as outras três que haviam ficado na porta. Vanessa e Mariana fizeram a mesma coisa, enquanto Victoria tirava os sapatos e se encaminhava para o banheiro. Ela definitivamente precisava de um banho.

'Vou tomar banho, não quebrem nada certo?' Ela sorriu.

Victoria havia concordado com a viagem por apenas um motivo: ela queria esquecer seu último namoro, que foi um desastre.

Ela ainda gostava dele; como ela gostava não entendia, só sabia que gostava. Seu ex-namorado vivia na California, e havia se mudado para New Jersey, ele iria viver com os primos. Só que antes disso ele havia traído Victoria. Com a sua antiga melhor amiga. Ela chorara muito e Vanessa, que sempre foi sua melhor amiga, a consolara. Jéssica a animava, e Mariana sempre estava lá para o que ela precisasse. Ela sabia que podia contar com suas amigas e sorriu. Ela definitivamente tinha que esquecer o ex-namorado.

Victoria sorriu mais ainda pro espelho, prendeu seus cabelos ruivos e foi tomar um banho relaxante. Ela ficou atenta a conversa das meninas.

'Sabe, Vane...' Jéssica, já sentada, começou 'Tu acha que a Vic esqueceu o malvado?'

Malvado era o 'apelido carinhoso' do ex-namorado de Victoria.

'Não sei Jess' Vane foi sincera 'Ela devia esquecer ele. Estamos na Austrália, cara'

'Vamos encontrar o homem dos nossos sonhos aqui' Mariana disse rindo

'E como ele tem que ser, Mari?' Vane deu gargalhadas altas

'Tipo o... Chuck Bass!' Mari disse sorrindo. A menina era fã assumida de Gossip Girl.

'Que tédio, dude. Vamos ligar o som agooooooora' Vane disse sorrindo e foi ligar o som. Tocava a música do Cobra Starship com a Leighton Meester, a diva da Mariana. Good Girls Go Bad.

'I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD!' As quatro cantavam animadíssimas.

E então Victoria percebeu. Sorriu mais ainda. Precisava de alguém que a tornasse uma garota 'má', para esquecer o 'malvado'.

Ela precisava de alguém que a deixasse malvada.

'BOOOOOOOOOOM DIA AUSTRÁLIA!' Logan disse sorrindo

'Bom dia Austráaaalia... o que é aquilo?' Joe disse olhando para uma menina peituda que passava ao seu lado. A loira deu-lhe uma piscada e Kevin sorriu.

'Isso é a Austrália, dude' Nick disse 'O que mais poderia ser?'

'Terra das Loiras?' Kevin disse brincando.

'Não' Logan disse sério 'Terra de relembrar do passado malvado. A Victoria ta aqui, gente'

Logan olhava para a menina de cabelos ruivos que tentava pegar um RayBan vermelho na mão da amiga. Ela estava sorrindo muito, e tomava uma lata de refrigerante. Agora os quatro meninos olhavam para Victoria, e suas amigas. Vane, Mari e Jess.

As três estavam rindo e atraindo atenções na piscina do hotel. Não só pelas risadas, mas também por serem bonitas. Muito bonitas. Victoria olhou e viu que Logan estava ali, olhando para ela. Ele rapidamente desviou os olhos e se culpou por tudo o que ele tinha feito com a menina. Victoria botou o RayBan de Mari, o chapéu e subiu, arrastando Vane com ela.

'Essa viagem vai ser mais divertida do que eu planejei' Kevin disse, sorrindo. Logan lhe deu um tapão. Kevin gritou de dor.

'Tudo vai ficar bem. Vocês vão ver' Joe disse sorrindo. Ele olhava fixamente para a loira. Jéssica. Nick olhava para a morena. Mariana.

Kevin não olhava para ninguém. Ele podia jurar que viu a garota dos seus sonhos na sua frente. Como ele sempre havia planejado. E ele nem sabia o nome dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap tulo 2

'Porque ele tinha que vir pra c ? Por-que?' Victoria estava no quarto, chorando, relembrando tudo o que Logan tinha feito com ela. Vane apenas estava calada, consolando a amiga. Vane sabia de tudo o que Victoria tinha passado com ele, e n o gostava nem um pouquinho do que Logan tinha feito.  
'Calma, Vic. Ele est aqui como todo mundo; aproveitando as f rias. A Austr lia n o s sua' Vane riu.  
'Justo ele. O que eu fiz'  
'Nada, Vic. Apenas se acalma, ta? Voc n o fazer nada contra ele e nem ele vai fazer nada contigo. Eu vou estar aqui te protegendo' Vanessa disse aquelas palavras como se estivesse dizendo que iria proteger uma parte de si mesma.  
'Own, amiga. Obrigada'  
Victoria disse isso e depois dormiu. Vanessa aproveitou que a amiga tinha descansado e desceu, tomando o caminho da praia. Isso sempre a acalmava.

-----

Kevin finalmente tinha se livrado dos meninos. Logan n o estava num bom dia, e Kevin simplesmente n o queria ficar ali,  
junto dele. Ele estava realmente tendo um bom dia. Chutou uma pedrinha que achou na areia e sorriu. Queria saber o nome da tal menina que tinha subido com Victoria; ela tinha chamado a sua aten o. 'Tempos dif ceis, n o?' Ouviu uma voz feminina atr s dele.  
'O qu ?' Ele olhou pra tr s e viu a garota australiana amiga de Victoria 'Ah, sim. Eles se amam'  
'S n o querem assumir, por causa dos erros' Ela sorriu 'Vanessa, prazer. Me chame de Vane'  
'Kevin' Ele tamb m sorriu 'Me chame de... ah, me chame do que quiser'  
'Ok' Vane riu e depois voltou a ficar s ria 'Voc veio com o Logan, n '  
' , eu sou primo dele. Voc mora na Australia desde quando'  
'O que? Ah n o, n o sou australiana' Vane riu 'Sou californiana'  
'Ah, claro' Kevin riu 'Desculpe' 'Sem problemas' Vanessa disse, e depois se calou. Continuou andando pela praia, e Kevin a acompanhava, pensativo.  
'Voc acha que eles dois v o voltar a ficar bem?' Kevin perguntou.  
'Acho que sim, eu n o sei. Mas espero que sim, a Vic ainda o ama, apesar de tudo'  
'O Logan tamb m' Kevin suspirou 'Ele se arrepende'  
'Mas se aprende com os erros, certo?' Vane sorriu, olhando pra Kevin. Ele tamb m sorriu.  
' , aprende-se com os erros' Ele concordou. Kevin se sentou na areia e pediu pra Vane se sentar ao lado dele. A menina sorriu e se sentou, come ando a brincar com a areia.  
'Chega de falarmos dos outros' Ela come ou 'Me fale de voc '  
'Hm, est bem. Paul Kevin Jonas II, tenho 22 anos, fa o faculdade de m sica, sou de New Jersey'  
'22 anos? Ela indagou.  
'22, porque'  
'Achei que fosse mais novo' Vane deu risada 'Todos acham' Ele se gabou 'E voc ? Cad a sua ficha completa?' Ele riu.  
'Vanessa Monterback, tenho 17 anos e terminei o Ensino M dio. Fiz provas pra algumas faculdades, at mesmo fora da Calif rnia, e tamb m vou fazer faculdade de m sica!' 'Seremos colegas de faculdade, ent o' ' , se a faculdade de New Jersey me aceitar, o que eu espero' Ela olhou pra praia 'Tenho que ir'  
'J '  
'As meninas me esperam'  
'Ah, claro. Bom conversar com voc , Vane'  
'Digo o mesmo, Kev'  
Vanessa saiu, e Kevin ficou sentado na areia, torcendo para que Vane passasse para a mesma faculdade que ele.

------

'Um refrigerante saindooooo' Joe abriu a lata de Coca Cola e bebeu, fazendo Nick dar risada.  
'Eu achei que esse refri era meu, Joseph' Nick reclamou.  
'Eu tamb m achei' Joe riu, levando um tapa na nuca 'Ouch, quem foi esse'  
'Esse se chama Logan, e por acaso seu primo' Logan riu 'Algu m ai sabe do Kevin'  
'Praia' Nick respondeu 'Ele queria esfriar a cabe a' 'Ele n o tem problemas' Joe disse, bebendo mais Coca.  
'O nico problema dele se chama... se chama... ah, tem um nome ai que eu n o sei'  
'O meu se chama J ssica' Joe jogou a latinha de Coca no lixo 'E loira. Ali s, obrigado Logan, voc bem til se tratando de gravar nomes'  
' , obrigado tamb m, o meu se chama Mariana, e eu pretendo convid -la pra festa que ter aqui' Nick disse, estendendo o panfleto.  
'Festa? Que festa?' Logan disse, puxando o panfleto das m os de Joe, que havia pego ' aqui no hotel mesmo'  
'Para jovens que passam as f rias, e um baile de m scaras' Nick completou.  
'M scaras? To dentro. Ningu m vai perceber que sou eu mesmo... vou tentar falar com a Victoria. Voc s podem tentar conversar com seus problemas' Logan disse, sorrindo.  
'Ah, claro. Vou tentar falar com a J ssica mesmo' Joe disse, pegando um pacote de Doritos.  
'Voc n o cansa de comer n ?' Nick disse, puxando o pacote de Doritos.  
'Estou em fase de crescimento' Joe disse puxando mais alguns Doritos do pacote.

-----

'Meninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas' J ssica disse entrando no quarto acompanhada de Mariana 'Ou menina, ei cad a Vane'  
'Estou aqui' Vanessa disse batendo a porta do quarto 'E eu realmente gostei de ir a praia hoje'  
'Diz o nome, baranga' Mariana disse, sorrindo.  
'Eita, tem que ter um nome?' Recebeu olhares de desaprova o 'Ta, o Kevin'  
'Que Kevin?' Victoria disse rapidamente, levantando-se.  
'O primo do Logan' Vane sentou na cama 'Ele um fofo'  
'Own' Mari come ou a pular 'Temos algu m que foi mordida por um bichinho chamadooooo'  
'Cala a boca, s porque eu disse que ele era fofo n o quer dizer que eu ame ele' Vane jogou um travesseiro em Mari.  
'Mas eu n o disse nada! H !' Mari riu.  
'Ok, gente... quem vai nesse baile de m scaras para jovens que o hotel ta fazendo?' Jess disse, pegando um panfleto.  
'Que baaaaaaaaaile? Eu adoro bailes!' Mari disse sorrindo ' um baile de m scaras, vai acompanhado ou sozinho. Me convidem homens chatos!' Jess disse, subindo na cama.  
'Haha' Vane riu 'Quem em sua s consci ncia iria querer convidar voc , J ssica, para um baile'  
'Er, eu, oi' Joe apareceu na porta, sorrindo, segurando o panfleto. Atr s dele estavam Nick, Kevin e Logan.  
'Ah, n o. VOC !' Victoria disse, empurrando Logan e saindo do quarto. Mariana come ou a rir descontroladamente.  
'Depois... el...ela... diz... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Mari agora se debatia contra a cama, arrancando olhares curiosos dos 4 meninos na porta.  
'Ignorem ela. Voc disse o qu ?' J ssica foi falar com Joe.  
'Oi, eu sou o Joe. Quer ir no baile de m scaras comigo'  
'Er, quero sim' Jess disse sorrindo 'Como voc sabe meu nome'  
'Agrade a ao Logan' Joe sorriu, puxando J ssica e os dois foram caminhar pelo hotel. Nick deu uma olhada pra Mari que indicava algo como 'quer passear tamb m?' Mari o seguiu. Ficaram Logan, Kevin e Vane no quarto.  
'Bem, eu tentei falar com a Victoria, n o deu. Bom te ver Vanessa' Logan disse rapidamente e saiu do quarto, deixando Kevin sozinho com Vanessa.  
'E ent o...' Vane come ou dizendo, mas foi interrompida por Kevin que deu um r pido 'tenho que ir' e saiu do quarto. Ser que ele j tinha companhia? Namorada? Ou o qu ? Porque ele n o a convidou?

------

'Burro, burro, burro! Voc tinha que ter convidado ela!' Logan disse pra Kevin, os dois caminhavam rapidamente.  
'Eu n o...' Kevin come ou a dizer, mas n o chegou a terminar a frase.  
'Olha, Kevin. A Vanessa uma garota legal, bonita, super inteligente e eu n o vejo o porque de voc n o a ter convidado'  
'Como voc sabe disso tudo, Logan'  
'Eu namorei com ela, simples'  
'Voc o qu ?' Kevin disse parando de andar rapidamente.  
' , eu j namorei com a Vanessa por uns tempos. Voc esqueceu que eu morava na Calif rnia'  
'Ah, . Me conta essa hist ria toda, Logan'  
'Ok. Foram 3 longos meses de namoro, a Vane era aquele tipo de pessoa super popular na escola, humilhava todo mundo e eu era um pouco como ela. Eu acho que fui iludido com toda aquela fama. As meninas nem eram t o amigas como hoje, sabe,  
na poca quem andava com a Vanessa era a J ssica mesmo. A Mariana e a Victoria eram daquelas meninas que eram bonitas,  
mas n o populares. A escola toda se baseia nisso atualmente. Terminei com ela quando ela humilhou a Victoria na frente de todo mundo, sabe? Eu e a Victoria n o paramos mais de nos falar, e tudo e em pouco tempo est vamos namorando. Foi quando a Vanessa pediu desculpas pra Victoria, disse que n o queria fazer aquilo, e tudo... e a Vic disse: as pessoas mudam, n o?  
Tudo bem, voc pode ser minha amiga. E a elas est o amigas at hoje'  
'Que linda hist ria' Kevin riu 'N o faz isso' Logan repreendeu-o 'A Vic sofreu muito na poca, ela sempre era humilhada e tudo'  
'E porque voc a traiu?' 'N o vou falar disso' Logan saiu andando 'Victoria n o acredita em mim, voc s v o acreditar?  
Logan saiu andando r pido deixando Kevin atr s com cara de tolo.  
'A tem coisa...' Kevin murmurou enquanto andava.

------

'Ele n o me convidou, J ssica' Vane murmurava enquanto preparava chocolate quente na cozinha do quarto 'Ser que ele.  
n o gosta de mim ou sei l '  
'Sinceramente? N o sei, Vane. Meninos s o estranhos'  
' verdade'  
'Eu nem conhecia aquele tal Joe, sabe'  
'Acho que ele te viu quando a Victoria percebeu que o Logan estava aqui' Vane mexeu o chocolate 'Voc tem sorte. Eu n o'  
Terminando de dizer isso, Vanessa sentou-se na cama e ligou na Oprah. Ela adorava a Oprah. J ssica ficou na cozinha pensando porque ela n o tinha sido convidada pro baile. 'Esse Kevin um bobo' Jess murmurou.  
'Por mais que ele seja bobo, ele realmente atraiu a minha aten o, dona J ssica' Vanessa disse tomando mais chocolate 'E eu acho que eu quero que ele me queira. 


End file.
